Muerto
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Ese sonido… ese pitido largo proveniente de la pequeña máquina sobre aquella mesa… le hacía ver que su vida se acabó.


**Bueno, creo que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo trágico. (Por las épocas XD) Tenía que hacer algo distinto, sin un final tan feliz, pero que llegue a tocar el corazón del lector.**

 **Espero no haber fallado en mi propósito.**

 **Pensaba hacer algo terrorífico, pero eso no me sale. :v Así que les dejo esto que espero no se pongan a leer con soundtracks extremadamente sentimentales. No recomendado.**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece, son propiedad de Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird y la cadena de Nickelodeon.**

 **Aclaración: Las tortugas no conocen a Renet, por lo tanto no existen los viajes en el tiempo.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **MUERTO**

 _Su corazón se destrozó de manera abrupta. Con los pedazos desmoronados a tal punto de que sería penoso tratar de repararlo._

 _Pues ya era imposible._

 _Observando la terrible escena digna de una pesadilla, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron en el mismo instante._

 _Ese sonido… ese pitido largo proveniente de la pequeña máquina sobre aquella mesa… le hacía ver que su vida se acabó._

…

Arrastrando sus pies estaba, como si no tuviera ganas de caminar. Las rocas del suelo chocaban entre sí al sentir su contacto pesado.

Rodeado de las sombras testigos de su miseria. No pensaba detenerse. Sus brazos estaban quietos, sin balancearse como comúnmente lo hacía al andar.

Parecía un zombie.

Su tez solía poseer un verde vivo y natural, tan alegre igual a su personalidad. Ahora se confundía con el pálido más lúgubre, como si tuviera una enfermedad que haya matado la sustancia encargada de dar el color a su piel. Las pecas en sus mejillas eran igual de grises.

Los ojos los tenía a medio cerrar. Apagados, con una expresión ausente. Mirando al suelo sin mirar, con sus labios entreabiertos.

Le faltaba una _luz_ especial en su vida.

Vida que quería terminar. Ya no la soportaba.

En sus vagos pensamientos sentía una voz en la lejanía gritarle que vuelva, que sea valiente. Que enfrente su realidad.

Pero no podía.

Quería ir junto a _él._

¿Cómo es que el saber que su ausencia sería eterna había sido capaz de dejarlo así?

Con escasas ganas de vivir.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco. Al llegar frente a un abismo de alcantarillado, donde la cascada de desechos humanos caía fuerte contra el ducto.

Un sonido tan ensordecedor se oía en el fondo.

Era un peligro mortal si llegabas a caer por un descuido, ¿pero acaso le importaba?

Solo quería acabar con su desdicha.

Miró el infinito oscuro, el agua se perdía con unos rápidos letales en dirección desconocida.

Pateó una pequeña roca que estaba frente a su pie, observándola caer, para posteriormente perderla de vista en la profundidad.

 _Sería mejor así._ Si _él_ se fue, quería seguirlo ya. 

Su mente se había nublado por el dolor, solo existía su desesperado deseo.

Movió su pierna hasta que dejó de sentir un lugar firme donde posarla, un frío aire chocó contra él. Iba a hacerlo.

Ya no podía vivir más. No quería.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, dejándose llevar por la gravedad. Presenciando su propio suicidio.

Su otra pierna se dobló para terminar en el vacío de la ausencia del suelo.

Instintivamente sus brazos se extendieron hacia arriba.

Dejándose caer.

 _Así acabaría todo, ¿no?_

En un vacío de soledad sin terminar. Era una lástima, pues habría tenido tantas oportunidades de alcanzar varios sueños.

Pero… era muy tarde para evitarlo. No le importaba lo que llegaran a pensar de su persona, lo único que deseaba con todas sus ganas era seguirlo, volver a verlo sonreírle, ver sus ojos abiertos.

Sentir que nunca se separaría de _él._ _Otra vez._

Poder abrazarlo.

Entonces… en ese mismo instante, su mirada quedó extrañada, al sentir un frío contacto sostener sus muñecas. Por el agarre su cuerpo chocó con el muro.

No levantó la vista.

Se quedó suspendido en el aire por unos momentos.

El tacto de aquel ser era firme, luego empezó a ascenderlo.

—No… — _¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?—_ Déjame—. Suplicó en un susurro.

Al fin logró sacarlo del abismo, jaló su cuerpo inerte de costado para alejarlo más de la entrada a una terrible caída.

Su mirada seguía hacía abajo. Pero de algo estaba consciente, ese tipo le había salvado la vida.

 _¿Por qué?_

Posicionó sus brazos en el suelo, apoyándose en su peso para reincorporarse.

Al levantar la vista, su corazón se detuvo. A quién vio era alguien que solo quería apreciar una vez muerto.

 _¿Cómo es qué…?_

No podía dejar de mirarlo, era _él_ , aquel cuya ausencia le causó un gran dolor en el corazón. Justo como lo recordaba. Solo que sin sus rodilleras, coderas y las katanas que usaba de armas.

Después de toda esta pesadilla, al fin lo tenía en frente.

A menos que ya se haya muerto.

No, aún podía respirar. Tenía en frente al ser que tanto adoraba. Y estaba vivo para apreciarlo.

Lo que no sabía era lo que debía sentir en este momento, tantas emociones encontradas, chocando una con la otra de manera que el desorden inundaba su mente. Casi podía jurar que su estómago comenzó a revolotearse.

Pero lo importante ahora es que _él_ estaba ahí, mirándolo con angustia.

Sin aquella grieta en su pecho que lo hizo vivir el peor horror de toda su existencia. Se preguntaba si todo fue una pesadilla.

 _Él_ estaba sentado de rodillas en frente suyo.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, comenzó a levantar su mano, extendiéndole hacia _él._ Con su mirada aún incrédula.

Quería tocarlo, quería estar seguro de que era real.

 _Él_ hizo lo mismo, lentamente.

De alguna forma, en el mismo instante en el que sus manos se rozaron, _él_ desapareció de repente.

La escena le trajo un amargo sentimiento. Un recuerdo que abrió paso a su mundo gris.

Dejándolo de nuevo solo, con el mismo sentimiento de impotencia y abandono.

Eran momentos como este en los que quería llorar, pero no podía. No sabía por qué.

Otra vez, esa fe que le hizo nacer en lo más profundo de su ser, se había desvanecido. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Otra vez, surgía en él el anhelo de dejar de vivir, para ya no sufrir de este tipo de tortura. Le dolía mucho.

Comenzando a alejarse de la confusión, ahora venía la incógnita.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Probablemente haya alucinado, sí, eso debió ser. El único **pero** era la falta de razón para explicar cómo lo levantó del abismo.

¿Y si era un fantasma? Sacudió su cabeza, era muy estúpido pensar en eso. Rafael le decía que esos seres no existían.

Aunque, algo tenía de sentido. Tristemente podía ser la segunda opción, aquella opción consecuente de un suceso que le rompió el alma.

Agachó la cabeza, sus fuerzas disminuían, una punzada en su mente aumentaba su agonía.

Suspiró.

Lo único que quería hacer ahora era quedarse echado en el frío pavimento. A pesar de poder morirse de hambre o frío.

Pero, siendo sinceros, la tristeza era lo único que lo podía matar.

Cerró sus ojos. Ya no podía soportar estar consciente, lentamente se desvaneció. En la mayoría de los casos, el mundo de su imaginación lo ayudaba a distraerse de la realidad. Para evitar llorar y que sus hermanos lo vieran.

— _¡Oye hermanito, ven, vamos a jugar!_ —La voz de _él_ de hace diez años resonó en sus memorias. La anhelaba tanto, que internamente sintió calidez.

Atrajo sus rodillas, colocándose en posición fetal.

Eso… podía mantenerlo vivo. Recordar sus palabras que siempre lo ayudaban a mantenerlo firme, positivo.

— _No te rindas nunca ¿sí?, puede que no seas el más habilidoso, pero he visto que tienes otras cualidades, como ser el de la mejor puntería o el más veloz de los cuatro. Tú eres único… y por favor, no sigas pretendiendo ser como alguno de nosotros, solo deseo que continúes como tú lo sabes hacer —le sonrió—, para que sigas siendo ese hermano revoltoso y vivaz que tanto quiero._

Quiso sonreír, pero al intentarlo un leve dolor inundó sus labios, estaban tan secos que solo ese leve movimiento hizo que se resquebrajaran para decorarse de hilos carmesí.

Ese sentir, lo hizo volver a pisar tierra.

Cerró sus manos con fuerza, atrayendo un poco de tierra en el acto.

Por un segundo más, el silencio reinó en el lugar. ¿Cuánto más sería el tiempo en el que su tortura continuaría?

Jamás había sentido tanto frío.

En ese momento sus sentidos se agudizaron al oír un eco rozar por los túneles. Alguien hacía presencia, pero no lo distinguía.

Otra vez, volvió a escucharlo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Será un humano?

De alguna forma, sentía que cada vez se iba aproximando más.

— _¡MIKEY!_ —Un momento, hasta donde su consciencia le dejaba asimilar, era su nombre el que gritaban.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que corrió lejos de su hogar.

—¡MIKEY! —La voz se oía angustiada, un tanto quebrada. Quizás esté llorando —¡RESPONDE, POR FAVOR!

Al fin pudo reconocerlo, era Donnie. Comenzó a oír sus pisadas.

Pero, aun tratándose de su hermano mayor, no quería ir con él. No quería volver a mirar su lamentable rostro, eso lo empeoraría todo.

En estos momentos deseaba que quién sea que lo haya ayudado a no caer no lo hubiese hecho.

—¡POR FAVOR, MIKEY! —Volvió a insistir.

El recién nombrado sintió una estela brillante rosar su cuerpo. Que lo hizo presionar más sus ojos aún cerrados.

—¿Mikey? — _Oh no, lo había visto; no contaba con que llevara una linterna_ — ¡Por Dios! ¡MIKEY!

Donatello fue hacia él, corriendo tan rápido como sus esbeltas piernas le permitían. Al llegar junto a su hermanito, soltó el objeto de luz que traía en mano para comenzar a temblar.

Tenía miedo de tocarlo.

Comenzó a temer lo peor, empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras balbuceabas cosas sin sentido llevándose las manos a la cara. Probablemente se negaba a aceptar lo que sus ojos le hacían creer ver.

Su brazo se extendió un poco, con los dedos medio cerrados, para terminar posados en la fría mejilla del menor.

Miguel Ángel abrió sus ojos al sentir su contacto, otorgándole el mejor de los alivios al genio. Pero este no se decidió a mirar al mayor, pues nunca quiso que lo buscara.

Su hermano no habló, aprovechando su vulnerable estado lo rodeó con sus brazos para levantarlo y atraerlo hacia él. Otorgándole un abrazo que aunque no haya sido lo que el menor esperaba, podía consolarlo un poco.

Donnie acomodó el cuerpo de Mikey en sus piernas, acunándolo en su pecho para que esté más a gusto.

Pero la verdad, él no sentía nada.

 _Ya no era nada._

El mayor descansó su mejilla en la frente del chico. Miguel Ángel pudo sentir un poco de humedad al sentir su contacto.

Lloraba.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo… —le dijo el de morado, comenzando a sobar el caparazón del menor.

Si fuera _él_ quién lo abrazara, probablemente estaría más feliz, y se sentiría de verdad consolado.

— _Yo no quería que me siguieran —_ habló con la voz seca.

—Y yo no quería perder un hermano más —fue lo que el genio contestó.

Mikey solo entrecerró sus ojos.

— _Tonto_ —comentó.

De alguna forma, las palabras de su hermano listo lo hicieron sentir mal. Su conciencia le decía que fue muy egoísta de su parte pensar de esa manera.

Y le dio la razón.

Donnie era su mejor amigo, con el que más hablaba e inclusive solían hacer equipo casi siempre en los entrenamientos.

No pensó en él, solo en cómo se sentía en ese momento. Sin detenerse a comprender el dolor que sus hermanos y sensei padecían también.

Para ya no preocupar más a quiénes los esperaban en casa, el de morado se separó un poco de Mikey.

—¿Puedes caminar? —le preguntó, mirándolo con unos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Él estaba igual.

Asintió lentamente, después el mayor le ayudó a ponerse de pie sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. Ninguno volvió a hablar desde entonces.

Solo emprendieron marcha hacia la guarida, donde un triste panorama les esperaba. Las goteras hacían eco en los muros de las alcantarillas. Un chillido se hacía presente por unas esquinas llenas de basura, había nidos de ratas cerca.

Estaban acostumbrados a la suciedad, después de todo crecieron en ella.

El niño no quería regresar, no quería regresar y verlo muerto, sin poder abrir sus ojos… sin que su corazón volviera a latir.

Antes de acercarse más, se detuvo.

Donnie lo vio. El menor comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras las imágenes de la terrible escena pasaron por su mente. Inmediatamente apoyó su cuerpo con el muro, le faltaba el aire.

Donatello se alarmó.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Se acercó hacia él, este se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Y entonces lo comprendió— Mikey…

Lo abrazó. Sintiendo cómo su hermanito se calmaba, su respiración no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso. Era como si quisiera llorar por desesperación. ¿Pero por qué no lo hacía?

El menor sufría, sufría quizás aún más que los demás, lamentablemente no sabía qué hacer para consolarlo.

Si aquél que poseía la cura para su mal ya no estaba.

 _Lo iba a extrañar tanto._

— _No quiero entrar…_ —admitió el de las pecas, con la voz quebrada, pero sin poder lagrimear— _No quiero verlo—_ Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

—Yo también lo voy a extrañar, pero hay que ser fuertes… sabes que _él_ no estaría feliz si nos ve así.

Podría ser cierto, pero _él_ ya no estaba ahí para mirarlos.

— _¿Qué sentido tiene vivir… si Leonardo ya no está con nosotros?_ —se atrevió a mencionar su nombre, presionando con fuerza sus labios.

Tragó saliva.

Donnie se estremeció. Él hacía todo lo posible por animar a su familia, después del terrible suceso. Para no verlos tristes.

Normalmente sería Miguel Ángel el que lo haría, pero la muerte del líder lo destrozó más que a todos.

La mala suerte se les atravesó, esa noche al patrullar el Kraang los tomó por sorpresa. Habían planeado atacarlos. Logrando su cometido.

Al encontrarse rodeados, los chicos hacían todo lo posible por defenderse, pero en un descuido, Mikey estaba a punto de ser atravesado por uno de los nuevos inventos de los extraterrestres. Un arma filosa capas de atravesar el caparazón sin problema.

Como un acto de amor incondicional, Leonardo no lo pensó dos veces. Corriendo fue a interponerse entre la muerte y su hermanito.

Recibiendo él el golpe mortal. Con horror, el menor presenció la escena gritando de miedo hasta que la garganta se le quebró.

El Kraang se alejó lentamente, pues ya se encontraban en desventaja. En ese momento los chicos salieron del shock, no hicieron más que llevarse a su hermano a la guarida lo más rápido posible en el Tortumóvil, siendo atendido y auxiliado por Donnie en el camino, al final Splinter, Rafa e incluso Mikey estaban presentes en la operación para ayudar en todo lo posible y poder salvar a su hermano mayor.

Ninguno quiso esperar para no hacer nada.

Lamentablemente… Leonardo no pudo resistir más.

— _Por favor Leo, no nos hagas esto —suplicaba Donnie, con sus manos temblorosas pero firmes en sus movimientos._

 _Pasaba su saliva a cada rato. Su corazón latía a mil por hora._

 _Al terminar…._

 _El joven de azul estaba pálido, sin su bandana. Pero aún respiraba._

 _Con varias heridas en su cuerpo ya atendidas._

 _Una venda cubría casi todo su pecho, con el caparazón resquebrajado, Leonardo libraba una batalla de supervivencia en la que parecía perder._

 _Pero sus hermanos aún tenían esperanza._

 _Con ese tubo de respiración en su boca, un catéter intravenoso en su mano más los electrodos en su pecho para diagnosticar el estado de su corazón gracias al electrocardiograma conectado en la mesita al costado de la camilla se hallaba él._

 _En ese momento, el líder abrió un poco sus ojos._

— _Mikey… —pronunció su nombre. Todos se sintieron tranquilos._

 _El recién nombrado levantó su cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos. Caminó hacia él, estando un tanto aliviado de poder escuchar su voz._

— _¡Leo!_

 _El mayor sonrió un poco, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, al parecer la luz le molestaba un poco, pero podía ver quién se le aproximaba, levantó un poco su mano tambaleante, queriendo tocar al menor de una vez por todas. El de naranja también lo quería sentir vivo, imitando la acción del mayor._

 _Lamentablemente, antes siquiera de que el menor pueda sentarse en la camilla, antes siquiera de poder tocar sus dedos para terminar entrelazados en señal de seguridad… Leonardo cayó en las sombras. Sin poder resistir más, su brazo chocó con el colchón._

 _Esa escena ocurrió en cámara lenta para el niño._

 _Su corazón dejó de latir._

 _El alma de Miguel Ángel se quebró._

 _Nunca pudo tocarlo. La oportunidad se le fue de las manos teniéndola tan cerca._

Ahora ya no quería regresar a su propia casa. La realidad era tan dura que estaba seguro de que le daría un infarto si veía esa camilla con su hermano muerto siendo tapado por la sábana blanca.

No esperaba verlo morir, no de esa manera.

Después de tantos sueños por querer cumplir.

—Ven… —La voz de Donnie lo sacó de su trance— Si quieres puedes ir a dormir un rato—Intentó sonreír. No pudo.

Mikey solo se dejaba llevar, siendo guiado por su hermano quién sostenía su muñeca. Nadie los recibió al entrar a la guarida.

Splinter estaba en el laboratorio, velando lo que quedaba de su hijo adorado. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pero aun así el niño las miraba.

Sabía lo que pasaba ahí dentro. Podía escuchar el llanto fuerte de sensei. Se sentía mal por él, su padre otra vez perdía a alguien importante en su vida.

No sabía si Rafa estaba con él, dudaba que haya querido alejarse de Leo desde que murió, él era su mejor amigo.

No importa cuánto discutieran, ambos se querían y estimaban mucho.

Siempre podían contar con el otro.

 _Ahora ya no._

¿De verdad estaba pasando todo esto? ¿No era un sueño?

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Mikey. El menor estaba con la cabeza agachada y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Como si estuviera en shock.

Donatello no sabía qué decirle, solo abrió la puerta y el niño pasó hasta quedarse cerca de su cama.

—No te preocupes —quiso animarlo un poco— no fue tu culpa.

Eso era todo. Nada más.

Cerró la puerta, dejándolo con él mismo de compañía.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

No quería dormir.

No quería velar a su hermano.

No quería ni saber dónde lo enterrarían.

Sus fuerzas se le acabaron en un segundo. Ya estaba sosteniéndose de su cama después de parpadear, no quería caer.

No quería hacerles eso a sus hermanos, ya Donnie le dijo que no quería perder a alguien más otra vez.

Pero no quería vivir. No lo soportaba.

Respiro hondo.

Recuperando coraje, se subió a su cama con mucha dificultad, la situación lo tensaba. Se apoyó en la pared, solo estaba recostado. Sus brazos caídos, y sin mover sus piernas.

Se quedó así por un largo rato.

Mirando sin mirar.

Ahora debía acostumbrarse a la vida sin un hermano más.

¿Así es cómo se siente perder a alguien?

Una opresión te nace en el pecho, como si un par de brazos gruesos te estuvieran apretando con firme lentitud, quitándote el aire en cuestión de momentos. No piensas en nada más que la situación.

En el ahogo el corazón te late a mil por hora, quieres llorar, lo haces pero otras veces no.

¿Qué te detiene?

Tiemblas, en cada acción temes que algo pase. Si volteas la vista, a los segundos piensas que ya pasó algo y no te diste cuenta.

Por eso no puedes quitar la mirada de él... o de ella.

Sin querer ya estás rezando por que alguna fuerza divina salve a quién amas, que ocurra algún milagro que puedas ver. Si se cumple, eres feliz… pero si no, no dejas de preguntarte por qué a ti.

Si no lastimaste a nadie. Nunca deseaste el mal a alguien.

¿O sí?

¿Era un castigo? ¿Alguna prueba de tu valor?

Miguel Ángel no lo sabía.

Solo estaba consciente de que no podría volver a ser el mismo sin su hermano Leonardo.

Se sentía tan cansado.

El estómago le revoleteaba las entrañas. Comenzó a sentir un dolor en él.

Probablemente sea por el susto de la situación.

Quería vomitar. Pero no tenía los ánimos de ir.

Se acostó de lado, con una mano apretando su vientre. Quería que le dejara de doler.

Los mareos ya no estaban solos. No podía ser peor.

Cerró sus ojos.

El peor día de su vida.

Las dos y media de la madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Quién podría?

De repente el dolor le bajó, era extraño. En el instante sintió un frío contacto rozar su mejilla.

Se estremeció.

Volviendo a su alrededor, su mirada se centró en un punto fijo.

Evitando no sorprenderse por aquella aparición. ¿De verdad tanta era su desdicha que ahora perdía los últimos vestigios de su cordura?

Comenzó a respirar muy rápido. No sabía si era susto, o negación de la realidad.

O ambas cosas.

Creía que estaba loco, pues si Leonardo estaba muerto… ¿por qué ahora se hacía a la idea de que lo tenía en frente suyo?

Lucía igual a como lo vio por última vez en los túneles. Tranquilo y sin la grieta en su caparazón.

Su mirada expresaba pena.

" _No… no estés triste."_

El ambiente cambió. Dejó de sentirse pesado.

Leonardo se podía desplazar de un lado a otro, sin mover sus piernas. Era extraño.

Al parecer, estaba frente a su fantasma.

Miguel Ángel aún no podía creerlo, pero era verdad.

Se reincorporó casi al instante, sin dejar de verlo. Intentó… tocarlo otra vez, levantando su brazo, extendiendo su mano.

Leonardo se mostró sorprendido, sonrió triste e hizo lo mismo de todos modos.

No sintió nada.

Solo un frío vació al "rosar" sus dedos con los del líder, aunque en realidad lo atravesaron.

Eso lo hizo sentirse basura.

Entrecerró sus ojos, apretó sus labios.

Y dejó caer sus lágrimas por primera vez.

—No puedo tocarte… —sollozó, parpadeando rápido por las gotas saladas que le brotaban para caer por sus mejillas— Ya no puedo hacerlo, Leo.

Lo miró triste, e impotente.

Lloraba desesperado soltando hipos de vez en cuando.

Quería abrazar a su hermano mayor, solo a él y a nadie más.

Leonardo era el único que le brindaba seguridad, toleraba sus chistes, jamás se enfadaba con él, lo defendía cuando era necesario. Era su soporte.

Solo un abrazo suyo lo calmaba en sus pesadillas.

Pero ya no podía tocarlo.

" _Mikey"_

Se detuvo en seco.

Esa voz. Leonardo aún estaba ahí, juraría que lo llamo.

Pero no lo vio mover su boca solo volvió a sonreírle triste.

El menor entendió lo que le quería decir. Sintió que era un descaro de su parte.

—Tú… —Sonrió de forma sínica, aun llorando— De verdad te gusta meterte en lo que no te importa.

El ex-líder agachó la vista, sonriendo aún más.

Tal vez nunca lo perdone.

—Siempre he detestado las veces en que te interponías en un arma y la vida de alguien —Lo miró fijo—. ¿No te importa cómo nos sintamos nosotros? Nos dabas los peores sustos de la vida.

Leonardo solo estaba parado. Sin poder evitar sentirse culpable.

Por eso no podría descansar en paz.

Probablemente su hermanito lo odie.

—Sé que nos amas, sé que por eso estabas dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida para salvar la nuestra —Volvió a quebrar su voz, volvió a llorar más—. Pero es tan triste que el protegido se sienta un estorbo por no saber defenderse y de ese modo evitar perder a alguien importante— Se cubrió sus ojos con sus dos manos—. ¡Perdóname Leo! ¡Debí ser más fuerte!

Él solo siguió desahogándose.

Ignorando la forma en que su hermano lo esté mirando.

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Nunca estuvo molesto con él, en realidad el niño sentía que lo había decepcionado.

Miguel Ángel aún tenía sus ojos cubiertos. Ya no quería mirarlo a la cara.

En eso, le llegó una sensación algo extraña.

Un rose tibio, no podía sentirlo, pero estaba ahí. Sobre sus manos.

A dar paso a su vista, vio a un Leonardo feliz, sonriente. Como si estuviera vivo.

Extraño, los roces del fantasma de su hermano eran fríos. ¿Por qué ahora estaban cálidos?

Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

Pero se olvidó de eso, solo le prestó atención a la brillante sonrisa de su hermano mayor.

Ya no recordaba cómo se sentía verlo sonreír, últimamente su mente solo le brindaba imágenes de la tortura de su hermano antes y después de morir.

Leonardo levanto sus manos, posándolas en las mejillas de Mikey.

De todos modos el menor no podía sentirlo, solo sabía que estaba ahí. El rose tibio lo hizo sentirse mejor.

Tranquilo.

Sus ojos se cerraron, para que al fin pudiera sonreír de verdad.

Sí, ese era Leonardo, él único que podía reconfortarlo en sus peores momentos.

Hacerlo sentir seguro cuando de verdad lo necesitaba.

Como lo extrañaba.

" _Te quiero mucho Mikey, nunca estaría molesto contigo, hermanito"_

Se sorprendió de escuchar eso.

Era la voz de su hermano de azul, no lo vio mover su boca, pero sí escuchó lo que le dijo.

No es posible.

Este sonreía como nunca. Estaba feliz.

Y esa felicidad lo contagiaba a horrores.

Si Leonardo era feliz a dónde sea que valla, él también sería feliz. Después de todo no quería decepcionar a su hermano mayor.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—También te quiero mucho Leo, como no tienes idea —ahora las lágrimas eran de alegría—. Y… espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, para que junto con los demás volvamos a ser una familia unida... a donde sea que vallamos.

Ya no había ni una pisca de dolor, culpa u odio hacia sí mismo.

Desaparecieron.

Aún se sentía mal por tener que dejar ir a Leonardo de esa manera, pero no podía volver en el tiempo, por más que quiera.

Y él lo sabía.

Sobó sus manos en las mejillas del menor una vez más, brindándole su calor.

Mikey volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar.

Nunca pudo sentir el contacto real, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

Con eso era más que suficiente para él. Aunque entendía lo que significaba.

Sabía que era la despedida.

" _Gracias…"_

Fue lo último que escuchó. Para cuando abrió sus ojos, Leonardo ya no estaba.

El frío regresó a él en el mismo instante.

Pero no le importó, ya no le importaba lo mal que se viera el panorama. Le bastaba saber que Leonardo era feliz si él era feliz.

Más que suficiente para volver a tomar el curso de su vida. Aunque no lo pueda ver, sabía que Leonardo lo cuidaría desde su cielo.

Ya no podía sentirse solo.

Se limpió la cara con su brazo, para después, con toda la emoción encima, emprender marcha hacia afuera. Para lograr levantarle los ánimos a su familia. Ayudarles a seguir de pie y no derrumbarse jamás.

Justo en el momento en el que abrió la puerta, se topó con Rafael.

Parecía que iba a tocar.

Se miraron por un rato.

A Mikey no le gustó ver los ojos apagados de su hermano temperamental, era lo peor del mundo. Lo detestaba con ganas, de verdad la situación era muy desesperante.

Por lo que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Abrazarlo.

Esa acción tomó desprevenido al mayor.

El niño se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano, con tristeza sonrió al sentir a Rafael corresponderle el acto. Era lo que necesitaba en realidad.

Pobrecito, debió haberse sentido muy desolado para que su hermano de rojo lo hasta estrechado con fuerza hacia él.

De verdad no había pensado en ellos. Su familia.

—Perdón Rafa, no debí haberme ido de esa manera —Su hermano no le contestó— Yo… estaba muy desesperado por lo mucho que extrañaría a Leo y…

—Cállate ¿sí? —No pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que dijo— Lo que más me importa que estés aquí… que tú, que Donnie y que Sensei estén aquí.

Entrecerró sus celestes ojos, Rafael ahora cargaría con el peso de guiar a sus hermanos. Aunque eso ahora no era relevante, se imaginaba el cambio drástico que sufriría su familia.

Incluyéndolo.

—Yo… estaba por cometer la peor locura de mi vida— confesó. Sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermano genio, aún abrazado a su hermano mayor— No sabía exactamente lo que hacía, ni siquiera pensé en ustedes en esos momentos. Lo lamento de verdad.

Si lloraba no le importaba solo quería ser sincero.

—Eso ya no importa —Oyó la voz de Donnie, el cual se les acercó para acariciar la cabeza del menor de forma dulce— Estamos aquí, incompletos tal vez… pero, aún estamos aquí.

Mikey miró al suelo unos segundos. Todo sería complicado de ahora en adelante.

—¿Saben algo? —No quería alejarse de Rafael, pero de todos modos lo hizo, así los vería mejor a ambos— Sé que no lo podemos ver ahora, pero estoy completamente seguro de que en estos momentos Leo está feliz de vernos juntos —Sonrió de costado, pero de forma sincera— Y conociéndolo, esperará que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas recordando solo lo bueno de él, para no pasarla mal porque eso no nos va a ayudar en nada, chicos. Yo quiero que él vuelva, de verdad, pero hasta que eso suceda propongo seguir viviendo para demostrarle a nuestro hermanote lo eficientes que podemos ser como ninjas para que de ese modo se sienta muy orgulloso de nosotros.

Sonrió más, con los ojos húmedos. Esperaba una respuesta urgente que termine de construir la torre de seguridad que con tanto esfuerzo se tomó en fabricar.

—¿Aún más de lo que ya está? —Sí, Donnie no lo pudo haber dicho mejor.

—Sí… aún más de lo que ya está.

Y la sonrisa de Rafael fue la cereza del pastel.

Todos se unieron en un confortante abrazo, las lágrimas eran las protagonistas. Ahora Mikey no podía estar más seguro de lo que sentía, sus hermanos siempre estarían para él, no importa dónde se encuentren. Sin importar que no pueda sentirlos, le bastaba saber que su apoyo siempre sería incondicional.

Ese fue el primer paso para curar una herida letal, se dio firme y resultó muy ser muy beneficiente para todos.

Algo menos de qué preocuparse.

Alguien más se unió a ellos, Miguel Ángel se dio cuenta, pudo sentirlo, no sabía si sus hermanos también, pues esa calidez que comenzó a sentir solo se la podía brindar un solo ser en todo el mundo.

No abrió los ojos, solo los apretó con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

" _Te extrañaremos mucho Leo, adiós…"_

Y el frío regresó.

—Ahora… —El menor dirigió su vista hacia la entrada del laboratorio— Hay alguien que necesita de nuestro apoyo también.

Sus hermanos entendieron.

—Sensei debe estar desolado —susurró Rafael.

Donnie suspiró.

—Con fuerza —el genio tomó de la mano a sus hermanos. Estos lo imitaron.

Nadie dijo que sería sencillo. Pero al menos estaban juntos para sostener sus caídas.

Y por el momento ya no necesitaban más.

 **FIN**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Si logré tocarles el kokoro, déjenmelo en un review. Me encantaría saber su opinión. :D**

 **¿Feliz Halloween? XD**


End file.
